


Dark Kinks (DISCONTINUED)

by trevor_the_carrot



Category: Supernatural, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Collar, Collars, Crying, Disobeying Orders, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kinks, Kinky, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Multiple Fandoms, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Overstimulation, Painplay, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Really kinky, Sex Toys, Sexual Torture, Smut, Vibrators, i warned you, more tags added later, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trevor_the_carrot/pseuds/trevor_the_carrot
Summary: A collection of my own smut writings. Get pretty fucking kinky. You may comment a suggestion, but I will NOT do incest- my one rule.WARNING: READ KINKS BEFORE EVERY CHAPTER.





	Dark Kinks (DISCONTINUED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: The 100
> 
> Kinks: rape/non-con, overstimulatioms, sex toys, bondage, psychological torture, kidnapped, degradememt, sexual torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first smut, but I think I did good.

The hallways of Mount Weather were scary at night, only illuminated by a few small lights. There were no guards from where Monty could see, and that gave him a little consolation to keep moving to find his friend.

 

Jasper had disappeared after dinner, giving Monty a reason to be suspicious of the inhabitants of Mount Weather. Monty has decided earlier he would try to find jasper in the middle of the night, probably making it way harder for himself.

 

A few doors in front of him read “Private” and he smirked, looking behind him before reaching for one of the doors. He slowly turned the knob with caution, not wanting to alert anybody who was awake. 

 

“Yes!” He whispered to himself, not making a noise with the door. He opened it slowly and peered inside through the crack in the door, only seeing pitch black. The door creaked slightly as he opened it all the way and he grimaced, looking around to be safe.

 

He finally got it open and walked inside, closing the door. He felt along the wall for a light switch, his hands grazing posters and metals of all sorts. The wall was void of a light switch, which sent shivers down Monty’s spine. 

 

It was pitch dark in there, and Monty couldn’t find a light.  _ Was this a trap? Did he lead himself into the same trap as Jasper? Is there someone else in here with him? _

 

A metal string with a ball at the end hung from the ceiling, tapping Monty softly. It was the light switch.

 

Monty quickly reached up and turned on the light, sighing when he saw no one in front of him. He turned around, still no sight of a human being or anything else.

 

Before Monty could go out, he felt a sharp pang in his shoulder. He brought his hand to the origin of pain and felt a little dart, his heart starting to pound through his chest. He pulled it out with a grunt and fell to the floor, his eyes flickering on and off.

 

The last thing he saw before he fell into unconsciousness was the door opening to reveal a man, dragging his limp body to a gurney.

 

—————

 

The world spun as Monty came to, revealing a dark, cold room. He blinked relentlessly, trying to steady his vision. After a few moments, Monty could finally see straight. He could only look down at himself, since the way he was restrained, and all he saw was his stomach and limp cock. A few tugs on his arms and legs by himself revealed he was restrained by rope and chains, feeling it tighten more with every pull.

 

Monty’s arms were restrained with two ropes, hanging him from the ceiling. It pulled at his shoulders, his arms almost numb from the shoulder up. His legs, however, were chained to the floor, spread apart. He was on display for anybody to touch, to stroke, to torture- and that scared the crap out of him.

 

His heart started to beat fast, attempting to yell out into the dark room. His voice felt raspy and his throat felt dry, causing his voice to sound rough and small. The walls in front of and beside him were all blank, not a single thing or entranceway. Which meant that the person who would come in would be behind him, and he wouldn’t know. They could already be behind him, watching him struggle with lust.

 

“Help, pleh-please,” he muttered, but not letting a single tear fall. He wouldn’t give in just yet, his friends would realize Jasper  _ and _ him were gone and rescue them both. “Help!”

 

Then a dark thought crossed his mind, making his stomach twist into knots. He couldn’t possibly know how this thought came to mind, making him whimper in the silence of the room.  _ What if Jasper was in this position, too? And-and… liking it? _

 

He heard a buzz behind him and a door opening, Monty’s eyes widening. Instinctively, his body started to jerk against the restraints, only causing himself more pain. A table was rolled into the room before the door closed by itself, Monty jumping at every sound.

 

“Let me-“ he tried to plead but began to cough, his throat too dry. He felt two hands reach around him and place a blindfold over his eyes, tying it securely around his head. He could see nothing and he had no idea what was going on, which was a fear of his. An object was brought up to his lips, so he kept his mouth shut and pulled his head away.

 

The person’s other hand reached up and held his head in place, forcing his mouth open. He gave in after a minute, saving his breath. Monty relaxed when he felt cold water fall against his dry throat, drinking the rest. He swallowed the last drop and whimpered when no more came, hearing them walk away and walk out the door. 

 

Monty felt hot in the small room, small droplets of sweat slipping down his forehead. It’s like someone knew what he was thinking, hearing the AC switch on and start to blow softly on his warm skin. “Shit.”

 

The door opened again, but Monty didn’t struggle this time. He would save his energy for whatever was about to happen, breathing softly and listening to each sharp intake and slow exhale. He needed to calm himself, not wanting to pass out from shock.

 

“Hey, Monty,” a unrecognizable male voice said, their hand softly resting on Monty’s hip. He felt their nails dig into his skin, causing Monty to jump in pain.  “If you think that hurts, just wait, baby.”

 

That caused a shiver to run down his spine, wanting to see the man. He wanted to have the blindfold off, at least know what was happening so he could prepare.

 

To his surprise, the man started to untie the blindfold and Monty squinted as he realized all the lights were now on. His eyes adjusted and he stared straight at the tall man in front of him, eye level. The man placed the blindfold on a table beside that he couldn’t see, just a little bit out of his eyesight.

 

“Let me see how easy you break, Monty.” He said with a smirk, his hand softly trailing down his abdomen and to Monty’s cock. He stroked it softly and Monty tried to pull his waist away, but not being physically able to. “I just want to ask you a few questions, and if-“ he stopped talking for a moment to lick a stripe of saliva up his cock- “if you just answer them-  _ honestly _ \- I’ll let you go.”

 

The man in front of him had gelled back blonde hair, light brown eyes piercing Monty’s existence. He felt violated, he wanted this to just be a horrible nightmare. The thing is, he knew what he was going to ask about and he couldn’t say anything about it- he  _ couldn’t _ .

 

“So, Monty,” he started, grabbing something off of the table and putting it in his pocket. He softly stroked Monty’s cock, Monty trying hard not to react to the strangers touch. He couldn’t help it, though, this was better than anything Monty had ever experienced. It was a man’s touch. “Will you answer my questions?”

 

Monty turned his head away from the older man, not speaking a word. The man growled and squeezed Monty’s cock roughly, Monty throwing his head back as his arms shook through the pain. “I said, are you going to answer my questions?”

 

“N-no, you bastard.” He muttered, his voice barely above a whisper. “Just kill me already, I’m never going to say anything.”

 

The man didn’t reply, nor acknowledge the fact Monty had replied. He just took whatever he had out of his pocket, shaking it in front of Monty’s face with a smirk. It was a metal ring, but almost big enough to fit around someone’s wrist. It made him shake in fear, looking down at his sinfully dripping cock.

 

The blonde man surprised him when he started to push it on his dick, pulling it all the way down to his base slowly. Monty screamed in pain, not knowing that the real pain wasn’t even there yet. It was finally to his base when the man pulled away from him and walked out the door, leaving him there to think.

 

Monty looked around the room, up and down. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t look behind him. He caught a quick glance at the table next to him, seeing weird contraptions. He didn’t know if they would cause him pain or pleasure, but he didn’t want either. 

 

The cock ring whirred to life, causing Monty to scream when it started to vibrate. He pulled at his tied arms, causing the rope to scratch his wrists. He can feel the vibrations running through his whole body, the door behind him buzzing and saying someone walked in. “Does it feel good, baby? Do you think you want to answer my questions now?”

 

Monty shook his head, gripping onto the ropes with his hands, still keeping his tears in. The man turned off the vibrations and placed his hands on Monty’s hips, kissing his back softly. “I’ll never give you the satisfaction, you fucking pervert!” He yelled at the man, closing his eyes in fear. He didn’t know what this man would do to get the information, possibly torture him for days.

 

Monty just had to keep himself calm, not falling into the man’s trap. The man placed his head against Monty’s back, reaching up and running his hand through Monty’s hair softly. He was practically massaging him, but then he pulled his head back and grabbed something on the table and wrapped it around his neck. He clicked it into place and smirked, knowing it was a little too tight for Monty.

 

He was wearing a collar, a  _ collar _ . This almost made him break, feeling like he was being degraded. Humans don’t wear collars, animals do. He was being treated like an animal.

 

“I’m sorry for this, Monty.” He said to him, but Monty knew he was lying. This man was enjoying this, he loved torturing people. He loved breaking people from the inside out, but he would prove he wasn’t as soft as he looked.

 

Monty heard a splash in some sort of thick water, not knowing what he had put in there. He heard dripping as the man came back to Monty, teasing something small at his hole. It felt wet, and he moaned at the sensation. He quickly closed his mouth, hearing chuckling behind him. He wouldn’t give in, he  _ wouldn’t _ . He couldn’t see anything that was going on, all he could do was stare at the wall and make sure he didn’t react to the pleasure.

 

Before Monty could compose himself fully he felt something slip into his hole, making his whole body jolt in a mix of pain and pleasure- something medium in size and round. Nothing had ever gone into his ass before, ever. 

 

“You’re pretty impressive, darling. I picked you because I thought it’d be easy to get information out of you, but… you’re going longer than anyone I’ve ever done this to. Bravo, you’re now my favorite.” He praised him, slipping another bead into his ass. “Thirteen more to go.”

 

Monty’s eyes widened, whimpering softly. He didn’t want to be this guy’s favorite, and he surely didn’t want fifteen balls up his ass. “Please, please, stop this,” he begged, a small tear slipping from his eye.

 

The man let the beads hang from his ass and he stood in front of Monty, quirking an eyebrow. He slid his hand done to his cock, rubbing his slit softly. “I’ll stop, if you just tell me where Clarke went. It’ll be easy- just say it. I’ll let you cum, darling. I’ll make this the best experience you’ve ever had if you just  _ tell me. _ ”

 

Monty spilled tears onto his cheeks, the man wiping them away with the blindfold he had put on the table. “Now, Monty, tell me everything. I’ll make you feel good, I promise.”

 

Monty stopped crying and he looked at the blonde man, sighing shakily. “You can’t break me.”

 

The man narrowed his eyes, going behind with a small smirk. He felt a small tug at the beads and his body shook, his cock making a small puddle of pre-cum on the floor. The man slipped each bead in, agonizingly slow. He felt a tug on his collar as the last five beads were pushed in, making him lose his breath.

 

The room was quiet for a second, the man holding Monty’s collar and preventing him from breathing. “I could kill you, you know. Right here.” The man said, biting on Monty’s shoulder teasingly. “But I won’t, cause I like you. I think I just might keep you.”

 

Monty let out another tear, the man reaching around his body and stroking Monty’s cock slowly. He sped up after a minute, kissing on his bare back and sucking hickeys onto his neck. He stopped and let Monty hang there, his heart beating fast.

 

“Please, let me cum, please, please, please.” He pleaded, thrusting into the man’s still hand. He couldn’t cum, though, not with the cock ring around his dick. “I’ll do anything, sir!”

 

That made the man smile, squeezing his dick softly and letting go. “I’ll let you cum, after I take all the beads out, ok? Let’s do this- for every question you answer, I’ll take a bead out?”

 

Monty nodded, complying to the man’s sick ways. He couldn’t take the pain anymore, he needed to release. “Yes, please.” He whimpered, tears streaming down his face.

 

“What’s your name?” He asked, wanting to start simple.

 

“Monty Green,” he whimpered as the man pulled on the string and a bead popped out. His ass shook at the feeling, his cock dripping in anticipation.

 

“Now, where are you from?”

 

“The Ark, in-in the-“ he moaned before he could finish, feeling another bead pop out.

 

The man asked him eight more general questions about himself, smirking at the way he replied with ease. He felt proud for breaking Monty, like he had broken a record.

 

“Ok, baby, you’re doing so good.” He said to him, stroking his cock for a moment. “Is Clarke still on the mountain?”

 

Monty bit his lip, not knowing if he should answer. His head was spinning and all he wanted to do was cum, but there was so much preventing him from doing that. “If you don’t answer, I’ll have to start again, and I know you don’t want that.”

 

Monty shook his head, feeling a tug at the beads. “N-no! She said she would go to the camp and organize a team to fight you guys, to attack you. She-she said she’d come back for us... with armed men.”

 

The man smirked and pulled out the last four beads, Monty moaning with each pull of his ass. He was about to pass out from the pain, wanting to cum so bad.

 

The man placed the beads on the table, going in front of Monty to see his face wet with tears. He picked up the blindfold and wiped his face, kissing him softly. “I’ll do whatever you want, just tell me.”

 

Monty sniffled softly, his cock aching. “I want you to take off the-the… thing and suck me off- bob your head on my cock and let me cum, sir. I want to feel your lips around my cock, sir.”

 

The man couldn’t help but smile when Monty called him sir, knowing he had completely broke him. He was his now, and only his. He quickly ripped off the cock ring and placed his lips around Monty’s cock, flicking his tongue on the tip.

 

Monty tried to thrust into the man’s mouth, about to cum already. The man started to bob his head up and down, not stopping as he felt Monty orgasm. He kept sucking on Monty’s dick, Monty shaking as he spilled into the man’s mouth. “Fuck, fuck, mmm!”

 

The man rode out Monty’s orgasm, feeling the pleasure of his pleasure. He swallowed every last drop and lifted his lips off of Monty’s cock, looking up at his tired face. “Hey, baby, you did so good.”

 

Monty slowly drifted out of his dazed state, and realized what he had done. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” He muttered, starting to sob again. “I just gave away the whole plan, I-I need- fuck!”

 

The man grabbed the little ring on the collar and pulled it towards him, stopping his panic attack. “Baby, baby, it wasn’t even your fault.” He said, stroking his hair softly. “Remember when I went out of the room for a moment earlier after I put on the cock ring? That was my friend telling me that Jasper already cracked, he told us everything.”

 

Monty almost felt relieved before he realized what he said, his breathing starting to turn erratic. “Are you saying you tortured me for no reason? Pretended like you didn’t know about everything and just kept hurting me? You fucking psychopath, let me go! Let me go!”

 

The man stepped away from Monty, scratching the back of his neck. “I mean, I guess. But I know you know it felt good, because it did for me.” He said, Monty looking at him like he was crazy.

 

The man rolled his eyes, going up to Monty to kiss him but getting headbutted. He pulled away with shock, grabbing his cock and squeezing it hard. 

 

“You bitch!” He yelled, slapping him in the face with his other hand. “You don’t get to say shit like that to me! I can do whatever I want to you, you’re not the one who’s tied up for me. Ass spread and ready to be fucked open wide.”

 

“I guess I’ll have to punish you, then. I told everyone I would kill you after I was done with you, but I might as well keep you. For me only.”

 

“ _Forever.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a suggestion in the comment section- NO incest. That’s my only rule.
> 
> Fandoms: The 100, TWD, iZombie, Supernatural, Shameless, Marvel, Original Characters, etc.
> 
> Ask about another fandom, I might be able to do it.


End file.
